The Bone Pit (quest)
} |name = The Bone Pit (quest) |icon = Quest icon DA2.png |image = BonePit.jpg |px=250px |start = Gamlen's House |end = Hubert |location = The Bone Pit |appearances = Dragon Age II }} The Bone Pit is a secondary quest in Dragon Age II. Acquisition The quest appears on the Writing Desk at Gamlen's House during Act 1, after you've completed the Birthright quest. After accepting it, you are directed to speak with a merchant named Hubert in the Hightown market place. He has a mine outside the city called The Bone Pit, but has not heard from the workers he sent there. Walkthrough Travel to the mine outside the city. In the first clearing you will pick up Remains of the Outlaw "Bearded Beast". Turn in to Arintal at the Docks. As you travel around to the next clear, you will be beset by looters. In the far southeast of the area is Elfroot. Head north from the encounter with the looters to continue the quest. Enter the 'Bone Pit Mines'. As you enter the mine, you will be immediately attacked by a dragon and a group of dragonlings. To the north of the entrance is a Raw Lyrium node. Clear the area and then head up the stairs leading to the south. When you reach the top of the stairs you will be attacked again by a dragon and a group of dragonlings. Head up the stairs to the east. As you reach the top of the stairs and turn southward, you will encounter more dragonlings. If you proceed slowly you can fight them a couple at a time. Once through the door, go up the stairs and to the right. After fighting dragonlings, collect a Deep Mushroom. Continue up the stairs and through the tunnel to the south. Towards the end of the tunnel you will encounter Jansen, a survivor of the dragon attack who will warn you of a 'huge dragon'. Proceed south and enter the 'Bone Pit Ledge'. As you walk out on to the ledge, you will be immediately attacked by a Mature Dragon. This is a tough fight. Bring a Sword & Shield tank or at least two healers. The Mature Dragon drops the Dragon's Fang for the quest 'Herbalist's Tasks'. Return to Hubert in Hightown for your reward. Results Hubert will start off offering you a half interest in the mine. You will get 3 regardless of your choice. You can reject this offer and the quest will end. If you accept the offer, Hubert will give you the quest Get Back to Work. If you request to 'be paid up front' you also get , and . If you do it 'for the workers' you also get . Anders, Carver, Fenris, Isabela, and Merrill are not interested in the outcome of this quest. Bug Sometimes when entering the final cavern, the game will hang on the loading screen and attempting to load the autosave will get a message that the save is corrupt. Loading a prior save seems to work. Category:Dragon Age II secondary quests